Love Me Or Hate Me
by ActAppalled
Summary: B and N are keeping the relationship going strong as college approaches fast, and S has no idea that B read her letter. Also, S, V and D are hiding something from us, when will we find out, if we do? Taken place after the 10th BOOK.
1. Disclaimer I

_Disclaimer: All the real names of places, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**hey people!**

It's almost the end of summer, where we put store our gorgeous Missoni pastel-coloured bikini's and Christian Louboutin strappy sandals in the back of the closet and bring out the warm cardigan sweaters and straight leg jeans we've been dying to wear since they came back in style! No more preppy boys sprawled out on their backs, smearing Coppertone onto their defined abs, listening to their loud rock music off their iPod Nano's. Now, we'll be bundled up, carrying the cute little Louis Vuitton hand bags we got over the summer break, and heading off to college in only one more month. Au revoir, Upper East Side burn outs at Central Park all afternoon. Bonjour, college preps tossing frisbee's around the campus!

Speaking of college, we'll also get to fly there - first class! The usual champagne and comfortable pillows that will greet us the minute we step onto our private jets or first class airlines. What will college life welcome us with? Other than the non-stop cram sessions and late night pizza cravings, but we'll meet new people, and not just any people. College _men_, to be exact. Finally, the moment _most_ of us have been waiting for; men! More muscular, mature, and sexy men. Most girls around here would kill to have that opportunity, except for one.

And you all know who I'm talking about.

**Your e-mail**

**Q: **Dear GG,

I don't know where to start. In the fall, I'm _supposed_ to be going to Yale, but my step-dad and mom are starting to change their minds. They want me to stay in L.A. and look after our new cocker spaniel puppies and my more-than-annoying-copy-cat step-sister while they go cruising in the Bahama's. I want to step up to them, and tell them what I think about it, but I don't know what I should say. What do you suggest?

- Burned and Broken

**A: **Dear B&B,

Parents can be the hardest, or the easiest people to deal with. Tell them exactly what you're planning on studying at Yale, and then toss those gorgeous long, or short, locks of yours and tell them they can find a maid to do the work. No teenager deserves to turn out one of to be one of _those_ people.

- GG

**Q:** Dear GG,

I just saw the weirdest thing down on 5th Avenue; a gorgeous blonde girl who looked a lot like **S** swinging her arms around a hunky tanned boy who looked like a much-hotter version of **N**, and not only that, but there's been a rumor going around that **S** hooked up with Blair's old hubby, Lord **M**! Is it true?

-Rumor Has It

**A: **Dear RHI,

Well, I've never heard about this rumor, but what would _that_ guy be doing back in New York when he could be sitting on his tight little ass and sipping cups of tea while eating crumpets with his so-called "cousin" back home, hm?

**Sightings**

**B** and **N** walking around Central Park around 9 o'clock at night, holding hands and sharing the same over-coat. Aw, how adorable are they? You know you're all jealous that you could never score such a hunk like **N**, correct? **S** sitting at the dirtiest-looking Starbucks in the Upper West Side, smoking a Camel and reading The New Yorker. Woah, since when did **S** start reading The New-fucking-Yorker? And such a grim-looking Starbucks? She's really losing her femininity. **V** and **D** having a deep conversation on a bench outside of Strand, the bookstore Dan got a summer job at a few weeks ago. Not only were they having a deep conversation, **V** was actually grazing her hand up **D**'s leg. Hubba hubba! **K** coming out of a changing room at Barney's, wearing a very tacky-looking orange halter top, and deffinately not designer either, modeling it to her good companion **I**. Rumor has it, **K**'s parents are going under some very serious finanical problems. Aw, what happened now? Did daddy not have enough money to buy his little **K** a pony?

Who knows what else August has in store for us, but if it was any more exciting than July, I think we have a lot to look forward to.

You know you love me,

**gossip girl**


	2. Heading Home

Heading Home

"Fucking hell, we're finally home!" Blair Waldorf threw her silver Gucci clutch on the side table of their hotel suite in the Plaza Hotel. The luxurious hotel suite was just like the one Blair and her oldest best friend, Serena van der Woodsen, had crashed in one late night as a result of Blair and Nate breaking up. Nate Archibald closed the door to the suite and ran a hand through his wavy golden locks. The couple had just come back from a two-week road trip around the Hamptons and Manhattan, stopping at beaches and lakes to take a swim break, where they would fall in the sand and kiss until the sun set.

Blair started to strip from her damp clothes, which she had thrown on after jumping into the last beach they had stopped near. She was wearing a Contrast Trim white bikini with black trim, and Nate couldn't help but stare. She was gorgeous, with her still-damp-partially-curly dark hair hanging to her shoulders, and her sexy blue eyes rimmed with dark eyelashes, dripping with water.

"What?" Blair asked as she noticed Nate staring at her. Nate slid his smooth tanned arms around her waist and pulled Blair closer, so close that her body was pressed up against his and the just right amount of cleavage showed. He kissed her light pink lips over and over, trying to get over how amazing she tasted when he knew she was his forever.

Aw.

Blair giggled and pushed Nate off after a few moments of kissing. "Can I please go shower? I smell like salt water and seaweed," she whispered huskily into his ear. Nate smirked. His Blair, the Blair he had fallen in love with when he was twelve, and she hadn't changed a bit.

"Can I come too?" he whispered back, tugging at the latch of her bikini top. Blair grinned and gave him a soft kiss. "Wait here, I'll be back in 10 minutes," she exclaimed, opening up her red, white and blue checkered Kate Spade tote bag and grabbing her Kanebo shampoo and conditioner, and the first clean clothes she could find; Earnest Sewn straight leg jeans and an Arkis silk knit cardigan with a Kate Moss knit tank, heading for the bathroom.  
Nate bounced on the side of the huge king sized bed, reaching for the remote to the 60'inch T.V. He smelt just like Blair did, with a small amount of cigarette smoke and exhaust fumes wafting in from the window. The smell Nate had grown up with since he was a baby, and the smell he would always love; New York. Nate rose off the bed and leaned against the windowsill, lighting up a Camel and inhaling heavily. Down at Central Park, an elderly couple were holding hands and sitting on a bench, sharing an ice cream cone. Nate sighted. Someday, he knew that would be him and Blair.

The reality T.V. show _The Surreal Life_ was playing on VH1. Nate glanced at the T.V. before staring outside again. He had always dreamed of a big house, with two kids; a boy and a girl. Blair and him would be married, and she would get their chef to cook them a certain meal every night. When they put the kids to bed, it would be nothing but moaning and passionate sex.

And lots of it.

Nate let out a slow sigh. All these years of hurting Blair in some sort of way; countless numbers of girls distracting him, and ignoring her, were all huge mistakes. Now, he wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. They would go to Yale together, live together, and be together forever.

Just then, the techno beat of Nate's slim black Razr interupted his thoughts. He reached into his Tumi leather duffle bag, an anniversary present from Blair, and pulled out his Razr. It was his good friend, Jeremy Scott Tompkinson.

"Yeah?" Nate said, pressing the send button on his phone.

"Dude, where the fuck are you? Charlie, Anthony and I have been calling for you two-fucking weeks! We miss you, man," Jeremy replied in his usual hoarse stoner voice. Nate held the phone away from his ear as Jeremy snapped at him on the other line. He furrowed his brow, concentrating on where he had been for those two weeks. He put out the cigarette on his dirty black Converse heel and turned off the T.V.

"I've been with Blair this whole time," he said, casually falling back on the bed as he heard the taps of the shower turn off.

"What's going on with you two? Are you back on again, or what?" Jeremy asked. Nate glanced over at the door of the bathroom, smiling as he heard Blair put her iPod earphones as loud as they would go and she started singing to _Stick Wit U_ by _The Pussycat Dolls_.

"We're back on, and we're back on for good," Nate said in the happiest voice he had ever used.

"That's what you two _always_ say, but it never happens," Jeremy laughed jokingly.

"I'm serious, dude. This time, it's definite." Nate closed his phone as he saw Blair come out of the bathroom, looking sexier than she had when she went into the bathroom, with her smooth brown locks framing her face, her glossy blue eyes lined with a light amount of black eyeliner, make them look bigger than ever.

"Who was that?" she asked, placing a manicured hand on her hip. Nate grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the bed.

"Just Jeremy," he replied, nuzzling his face into her damp hair and inhaling the rich scent. Blair fell into his arms and slid her hands under his polo T-shirt to feel the warmth of his tanned skin. He smelt like soap, seaweed and Aqua di Parma she bought him 3 months ago.

"I love you," he whispered softly into her ear. Blair smiled. Before, Nate had never said those three words to her. But at Serena's birthday, he had told her on the staircase, where they both know that their love was real, and not just an on-again-off-again relationship.

"I love you too," she whispered back, tilting her head back to look in his eyes. His piercing green ones met her sparkling blue ones, and their lips met in a passionate, loving kiss that lasted several minutes.

And it only took them 6 years to realise it.

The catchy tune of Blair's white chocolate slide phone interrupted their passionate kissing session. Blair groaned and reached over on the bedside table, not pulling her lips away from Nate's as she slid the bottom of the phone down. She held the phone to her ear, and finally pulled away from the boy she loved.

"Mm, yeah?" she groaned, running her hand through her curling hair.

"Blair! Where are you? I so totally miss you. It's fucking hell here without you. My parents have been making me do chores for them since I have no one here to hang out with, and our maid is gone on vacation," Serena's worried voice said on the other line. Blair opened one sparkling eye and looked over at Nate, who had both of his eyes on her, smiling and tracing his fingertips down her neck.

"Mm, I'm at the at the Plaza. I'll be home later, or maybe not, or something. I'll call you at 4, we'll go shopping or whatever," Blair replied, desperate to have Nate's lips back on hers. They were young, they were gorgeous, and they were totally in love.

"Well, I miss you Blair. It's been hell here. Call me as soon as you can, we'll have a girl's night out tonight. We'll call Vanessa and everything!" Serena said excitedly.

"Sure, sounds.. good. Talk to you then, you know you love me." Blair slid her phone on the table again and ran her fingers into the back of Nate's hair and they started to kiss passionately once more.

Only one more month until they were packing their designer bags and heading off to college.

After 20 more minutes of kissing, Blair pulled away and straightened out her clothes. "You call room service, and get whatever this credit card can hold while I do my hair," she said, reaching into her cream coloured Marc by Marc Jacobs leather wallet and pulling out her Mastercard, tossing it beside Nate's hand as she closed the bathroom door.

Nate looked over the credit card and picked up the antique phone, dialing 0 for the room service.

"Bonjour?" a thick French accent female voice greeted him on the other line.

"Uh, hi. I'd like your finest bottle of champagne, two hot fudge ice cream sundae's, and 3 packs of Junior Mints up to room 543G," Nate said. "And charge it all on the credit card we used to buy the room."

"Oui, excellent choice. We'll send them up right away, monsieur," the operator said and hung up. Nate set the phone down again and sat up on the bed, flipping through channels until he found Blair's favourite Audrey Hepburn movie, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, on the Movie Network.

"I'm so fucking bored," Blair sighed as she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was perfectly straight, falling just past her shoulders in the sexiest way, framing her fox-like face structure. Nate smiled and nodded towards the T.V. Blair looked at it, and the minute she saw it was _Breakfast at Tiffany's_, she fell back onto the bed and crawled under the plush comforter of the bed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The room service was here. Nate lifed himself off of the bed and opened the door to see a trolley table with two glasses, a bottle of champagne, two hot fudge sundaes with mounds of chocolate, whipped cream and ice cream in each one, and 3 large boxes of Junior Mints set out on the white linen tablecloth.

Nate rolled the trolley in and rode it over to Blair, who sat up happily at the sight of the ice cream and champagne. "Ice cream should do just the trick," she said with a wide grin. Nate set a bowl of sundae infront of her and poured her a glass of champagne.

Blair smiled at the boy beside her as he sat down and ate his own treat. It was just like she pictured, sitting in a hotel suite with the most gorgeous boy on the planet, eating ice cream and drinking champagne as they watched _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ on a luxurious king sized bed. They would pack their things at each other's houses, then have amazing sex on their bare beds as they cleaned out their rooms, head to Yale on Blair's father's New York private jet, and stay in a house just outside of Yale together. Then, they would get married, have children, and live happily ever after.

A fantasy to come true?

The familiar ding of Blair's cell phone interrupted her thoughts. Her mother was calling, since she had set that annoying noise to remind her of the annoying despair she had coming to her at home. Blair reached for the phone and slid it open.

"Yeah, mom?" she asked boredly, examining her nails.

"Blair Waldorf! Where have you been? Your baby sister misses you, not to mention Cyrus, Aaron, Tyler and I," Blair's mother, Eleanor Waldorf, snapped on the other line.

"I've been on a road trip with Nate for two weeks, mom. I haven't had a chance to call anyone since we left, I'm sorry," Blair replied in a voice that was _anything_ but sorry.

"Well, come home soon. Yale is being extremely squirmy since you left. She wants her big sister back," Eleanor said. Blair frowned at the image of her tiny sister, Yale, sprawled out in her cradle and crying her eyes out with no one to feed her her formula.

"Mom, I swear, I'll be home tonight. I miss you all too. Serena and I are going shopping at 4, then I'll come home at 7, and we're going back out at 10. Kisses, love you mom," Blair said, and hung up her phone, rolling over onto her back.

"Everything okay?" Nate said worriedly, running his fingers through Blair's smooth hair slowly. Blair looked up at Nate with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Everything's perfect, Nate," she whispered.

Nate flicked off the T.V. and pushed his empty dish of sundae aside, rising his weight just above Blair and gently sucking at the side of her neck. Blair sighed as he found her weak spot, still holding a glass of champagne in one hand as she tousled Nate's hair with the other. She felt like a rich, snobby woman who lived in the Upper East Side and seemed like an uptight bitch in the day, but was a wild sex fiend at night. Nate lifted his head and took a sip of Blair's champagne before covering her lips with his, playing their usual game of tonsil hockey.

"You smell incredible," he murmured into her ear tiredly. Blair smiled and pushed the champagne glass onto the table, dimming the lights with the clap of her hands and starting to aggressively kiss Nate as she removed his clothes. Amazing sex in a luxurious hotel suite, drunk on champagne and passion. Everything was perfect. Fuck Serena and her fucking letter. Fuck her mom and stepdad who were the everyday constant annoyance. Fuck her uptight rich gay father who lived at some vineland in France with his gay boyfriend. And most importantly, fuck every single girl Nate had ever been with. Because he was _finally_ hers for as long as they lived.

Or so she may think.


	3. Who Ever Said Friend's Couldn't Make Out

Who Ever Said Friends Couldn't Make Out?

**Hairlesskat: **before ruby finally took off and gave me the apartment back, stole my fucking steel boots again, and i'm stuck with blair's flimsy old pink flip flops she left here.

**Cafeinepoet: **that sucks.

**Hairlesskat: **completely. are you doing anything? do you want to meet up or something?

**Cafeinepoet:** i'm not busy. where do you want to go?

**Hairlesskat:** well, i'm up for some fucking expensive coffee. usually i wouldn't suggest this, but the starbucks right outside of central park?

**Cafeinepoet: **yeah sure i'll just go to the bank and get some cash then meet you there around 230 or so.

**Hairlesskat:** k see you soon. xox

Vanessa Abrams logged off her computer and checked the dusty old digital clock on her kitchen counter. It read 1:57.

"Shit, I better go shower," she said, kicking off the foam and plastic flip flops onto the dirty white floor and padding over barefoot to the bathroom. She turned on the taps of the shower and let it run until the water got hot while she went over to her bedroom and into her closet. While Blair and her on-again-off-again boyfriend had gone on a little road trip, Vanessa's new good friend, Serena van der Woodsen had come over and helped Vanessa make her closet a little more appealing. The walls had been painted a pale lilac colour that was so pale it looked almost white, which Vanessa didn't mind at all. The shelves had been re-built with the help of Serena's handy brother, Erik, who had come for a visit, and stained a very dark mahogany. The bars that held up Vanessa's coat hangers had been polished, and Serena even bought her better, stronger coat hangers since all she had were bendable wires that were rusting and falling apart.

Vanessa grabbed a pair of stretchy straight-legged black Levi's, her favourite jeans, some black round-toed flats, a present from Serena, a black V-nect spaghetti-strap tank top that had very tiny light grey polk-a-dots speckled on them, another present from Serena. And, just in case _something_ may have happened when she was with Dan, she decided to wear her lacey black and red bra-and-panty set Ruby had given her as a going-away gift. She brought all her clothing back to the bathroom and set them on top of the toilet. Then, she walked over to the mirror and yanked off her black V-neck tee. Her once-slender-now-slightly-pudgy hips were starting to bulge out a little from the corners of her pants. Vanessa yanked her pants up to cover them, but her scrawny waist made them slide back down over her hips, just covering the tiny bulges. She ran her finger over her short black hair. No longer was it a stubble, but to the point where she could just tease it with gel and it would look really sexy. Both Ruby and Serena had suggested extensions, just long ones at the front and shorter ones at the back to give her a really cool rocker-chick look, but Vanessa had grimaced at the thought first hand. Now, she was curious about how it would look.

Steam was starting to rise from the shower, telling Vanessa it was hot enough to use now. She slipped off her jeans, bra and underwear and stepped into the peeling bath tub slash shower, letting the hot water pour over her spikey hair, past her face, and down her body. The water was refreshing on her skin, especially when she started to rub the soap on her skin. She felt clean, no longer greasy from sitting on the computer talking to Dan Humphrey all day.

Isn't that what a shower was built for?

Vanessa rubbed a small amount of shampoo into her spikey hair. It felt weird to be able to rub shampoo into _something_ when before she would just rub it over once, rinse, and get out. She closed her eyes and sighed, thinking of what was about to happen in the next hour. She was going to see Dan Humphrey, the first and only boy she really loved and had sex with. Now, they were just friends. And apparently, that's all they were ever going to be.

Hmm, don't be so sure about that.

The last time she saw Dan, she was leaving his apartment with her bags, since Ruby had decided to move in with her boyfriend instead of him moving in with her. They had a long awkward silence for about 10 minutes before Vanessa finally got up the courage to give him a friendly hug, kiss on the cheek, and tell him she'd seem him around. What was it going to be like when she saw him now? Would they have the same awkward moment? Would they stay friends, or would something else happen?

That's for me to know, and you to find out.

Vanessa stepped out of the shower and turned it off, the plush white towel clinging to her damp skin. She dried her body off and pulled on her lingerie and clothes, walking towards the mirror cabinet and wiping the steam off the glass. She brushed her teeth and dried her short, spikey hair with a towel, spiking it up slightly and putting on some of the pale liquid foundation shit her sister used to use to cover her bags under her eyes and on her nose. Then, she put on a very thin amount of pale lipstick her sister had never used, probably because Ruby was more into the fire engine red. That's when that exact shade of lipstick caught Vanessa's eye. A tube of vibrant red lipstick was staring at Vanessa in the cabinet. She grabbed it, and slowly applied it on. A colour she would never wear in her entire life, and she just put it on. Vanessa closed her eyes as she put it on, as if making an exciting entrance for the new her. She opened one brown eye to see her usually pale lips, plump and red. She opened the other eye. It actually looked good on her, and made her look, dare she say it, _sexy_.

Vanessa poked her head out of the bathroom. The digital clock read 2:26.

"SHIT!" she screamed, cramming her feet into the flats and shoving her keys, wallet and cell phone into her pockets while running out the door, locking it behind her. She desperately waved for a taxi, until one finally pulled over. Vanessa ducked into the yellow cab, the smell of sweat and bad cologne. The driver was the most attractive taxi driver Vanessa had ever seen. He was darkly tanned, Indian she was guessing, with golden speckled black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were warm and inviting.

"Where to?" he said with a smile in the rear view mirror, his brown eyes staring into Vanessa's own.

"Uhm.." Vanessa found herself blushing and stumbling over her words before she finally could spit out a sentence. "The Starbucks by Central Park," she murmured.

"No problem,"he replied, flashing her an amazingly white smile. Vanessa felt herself getting hot in the cheeks. Was she seriously getting a crush on a taxi driver? But not only was he a taxi driver, he was a _gorgeous_ Indian taxi driver.

And probably way out of her league.

Vanessa noticed his ID on the back of his seat. It said his name was Christopher Namapantii, and he was nineteen years old. Sweet, he had a sexy style, look, and was totally in her age range. She looked over his ID more. In the picture, he was wearing a low-cut V-neck grey tee, and she could notice the most adorable tiny dark freckle against his collar bone. Vanessa looked up to look for it, but he was wearing a navy American Eagle polo shirt, hiding the freckle as it was buttoned up completely. Vanessa looked over his outfit. The polo shirt plus some black, white and blue board shorts told Vanessa he was one of those preppy boys, but he seemed different. More artistic, and she didn't even knew what he did. He was only a taxi driver, for god sakes.

"So, seeing anyone?" Christopher asked unexpectedly, causing Vanessa to sit up straight like she wasn't staring at him.

"Uh, no not at the moment," she stuttered, crossing her leg over the other.

"Cool, me neither. I mean, I've seen girls who are really attractive, but none of them are really.. my type,"he said, looking directly into Vanessa's eyes as he said _my type_, causing Vanessa to turn the brightest shade of red possible.

"Oh, well, uh, yeah, that happens," she stuttered, shifting in her seat. Suddenly, a wave of excitement flew over Vanessa. This boy was flirting with her. Was it the lipstick? The longer hair? Or just the fact she was _his type_?

Or maybe the fact that she's gorgeous but she just never knew it?

Vanessa reached into her wallet and pulled out a business card from a bakery she went to a month ago. She turned it over and grabbed a chewed-on pen that was rolling around on the ground under her feet, scribbling her cell phone and home number on it, as well as her name. And, just for a little more zest, she left a small kiss imprint on the card of her ruby red lipstick.

The taxi pulled up to the Starbucks, where Dan was sitting at a rusty old green table, sipping a large Irish coffee. Vanessa bit her red lip and leaned over the seat, sliding the business card as well as 15 dollars into Christopher's palm.

"Call me," she whispered huskily, suddenly feeling very ambitious. Christopher looked over her with a smile and nodded. Vanessa winked and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind her and walking up to Dan, who was feriously scribbling something on a napkin. His light brown hair fell sexily over his eyes, sweeping across his damp forehead from the hot sun. He looked decent, dressed in dark washed jeans and a fitting grey T-shirt. When he heard the taxi pull away, he looked up with those sad brown eyes and a faint smile fell over his mouth as he saw Vanessa.

"Hey," he said brightly, crumpling up the napkin and tossing it into the trash can. Usually, Vanessa would be a real bitch and ask him "What the fuck he had been writng," but she decided to remain calm and sat down across from Dan as a waitress came out.

"Uh, vanilla cappuccino, I guess," she said, picking the first thing that came to mind. The perky blonde waitress scurried back in, her apron falling off her boney hips.

"How have you been?" Vanessa asked, resting her elbows on the table and dipping her finger into the froth of Dan's coffee, pulling it back out and licking the froth off. Dan stared in envy. How he missed those usually pale lips against his, which looked even sexier now covered in Ruby's bright red lipstick. The way her prickly hair felt against his chest as they had sex, and how he would squeeze her adorable pudgy hips when she sat on his knee. Dan shook his head and lifted the cup of coffee to his lips, his hands shaking. Fuck, he needed a cigarette.

"Uhm, okay I guess. Dad's been pushing me with driving lessons and packing for college, but I'm pretty much almost ready," he said, lowering the cup and grabbing a napkin. Vanessa studied his face as he spoke. Those firm, dry lips that were so agressive when he kissed her, those puppy dog eyes that always made her weak in the knees. Maybe they could still be friends, but make out and stuff while doing so.

Friends with benefits, now?

"Yeah, are you going to NYU or somewhere else?" she asked. Dan thought for a moment, looking into his cup, then lifting his head.

"I want to go there, really badly, but I don't want it to be awkward for us while we're there," he murmured sadly.

"It won't be," she said slowly, running her fingertip over Dan's knuckle. She had no idea why she was feeling so _weird_ today, but she suddenly had the urged to lick him up and down.

Dan swallowed hard and looked up and Vanessa. He hadn't seen her for a while, and she was getting hotter day by day. The sudden urge to kiss her was getting stronger and stronger at each stroke of her fingertip. Then, she pulled her finger away as the waitress came back with her drink.

"Enjoy, and if there's anything else you need, just shout for Suze!" the waitress replied happily. Vanessa grimaced at her energy and nodded her head as a thank you for the drink, opening the flap of it and taking a long, large chug of the coffee.

"You look, uh, great, by the way," Dan managed to stutter. Vanessa gave him a thin smile.

"Really?" she asked. Dan nodded shyly, shifting back and forth in his seat as he took another long sip of his Irish coffee. He needed a Camel so bad at the moment, his nerves were really acting up and the coffee in his hand was shaking.

"You look great too," Vanessa whispered boldly, leaning into the table a bit more and giving Dan a seductive smile. Dan gulped hard, swallowing a lump of nerves and felt his hand shaking even more as Vanessa's body got closer to his over the table. Dan didn't dare move. Maybe he was dreaming, a horrible, yet wonderful dream. He shot out of his seat and slapped a 20 on the table.

"Not here," he said courageously, wrapping a shaking arm around Vanessa's hip and hurrying her across the street to Central Park. Vanessa looked over at Dan with wide eyes. He had never acted like this, and she wasn't so sure if this was the Dan she knew anymore.

He slid behind a huge oak tree, out of the staring eyes, and pressed Vanessa up against the trunk, kissing her with such passion and force her head was pushed back into the wood slightly. But the feeling didn't hurt her, she was so happy to have those thin dry lips back on hers. They kissed for a long time, sliding one another's tongues over each other's, and feeling their skin and body structure. It had been a long time since they kissed, and Dan forgot what she tasted like, how her skin felt, the way her curves made smooth paths for his hands to follow.

After a long time of tongue wrestling, Dan finally pulled back and looked into Vanessa's eyes with suprise. Never had he kissed her like that before. Vanessa let her head fall against Dan's suprisingly strong shoulder, her head finding the bend to it.

"I love you," she murmured, pressing her lips against Dan's ear. Dan let out a low sigh and slid his arms around Vanessa's waist.

"I love you too."


	4. A Date with Destiny

A Date with Destiny?

"Mm, I should have never given Nate that note," Serena van der Woodsen said, falling back onto her plush queen sized bed, which was covered in a white silk comforter, black and white silk and lace trimmed pillows, and her newest addition to the family; the little chocolate brown yorkshire terrier puppy her older brother, Erik, had bought her as a present for her birthday, who's name was Kiikii, curled up on the blanket beside her. Kiikii sat up as Serena fell back on the bed, playfully tugging at the ends of her long blonde hair with her teeth and paws, rolling around in the long golden locks.

Serena laughed softly and rolled onto her stomach, kicking her blue plastic flip flops off her feet and cupping the tiny dog in her hands. Serena had always wanted a pet, ever since her golden retriever puppy, Quincy, had ran away when she was five. Kiikii looked up into Serena's dark blue eyes with her own light brown eyes, letting out a soft bark and putting her paws on each of Serena's cheeks. Serena srunched up her nose and smiled, resting the puppy back on her bed and scratching behind her ears.

It had been a long two weeks for Serena. No one had been around for her to call, since Blair and Nate had gone on their little road trip, and Vanessa was too busy for her. The only time she had seen Vanessa was when her and Erik had gone over to give Vanessa's closet a cleaner, more refreshing look. Then they had stayed for a beer, talked for a while, and left after about three hours. She hadn't heard from her since.

Serena rolled off her bed and slipped off her red satin camisole, standing in only her black cotton bra and panties. She sweeped her hair over her shoulders and picked up Kiikii, bringing her over to her large walk-in closet. The walls were lined with everything a girl could ask for; twenty pairs of designer jeans, seventy-six designer dresses and tops, some ratty cleaning or lounging around clothes, over fifty pairs of shoes, endless amounts of make-up and accessories, and a small section that was recently added, just for Kiikii. Serena went over to this section, looking through the sparkling collars and doggy coats she had picked out for her. She chose a black leather collar with a golden name tag, displaying Kiikii's information, and slid it over the tiny dog's head. She hooked the matching leash onto the collar and set the dog on the ground, letting her roll around on the ground as Serena searched for a suitable outfit for a walk. Looking through her clothes, Serena chose a pair of short dark washed denim shorts that showed off her toned thighs and never-ending legs. Then, she chose a black V-neck tank top and lacey white undershirt, putting them on and combing her hair over as she pulled on a pair of white flip flops, padding out of her bedroom with Kiikii close behind her.

"Erik, you here?" Serena called in the hallway, turning towards Erik's room. He had come to Serena's parent's apartment for the summer, just to visit Serena and her parents.

The dark oak door of Erik's bedroom opened, where her tall, gorgeous brother stood. He had no shirt on, showing off his amazing muscles, and a pair of blue and white striped board shorts, his hair damp from the heat, even though their air conditioner was on high. He was amazingly stunning, but Serena wouldn't _dare_ look at her brother that way.

On the other hand, we would.

"What's up?" he asked, smiling at her happily. Serena picked Kiikii off the floor, allowing Erik to scratch behind her ears.

"I'm taking her for a walk, then probably going to check up on my friend. I'll bring my cell phone if you need me, okay?" she said, placing the dog back on the floor.

"Sure thing. Mom and dad said they'd be home around 9 by the way, if you're even going to be here" Erik stretched his arms above his head. "You'll probably be with Blair tonight, right?"

"Yeah, well, I think we're going shopping. I don't know if she'll actually come, but you know," she said, twirling her finger around her hair. Erik nodded and ran his fingers through his hair, glancing over at the clock.

"I'm going to go shower and then probably take a nap. Later, sis," he said, headlocking Serena and scruffing up her head before kissing it softly.

"Yeah, bye," she said with a laugh, fixing her hair and turning her back to her older brother. Kiikii nibbled at Serena's heels as she walked to the front door, grabbing her keys and cell phone off the table. Then, she scribbled a note on a piece of scrap paper in loopy printing for her parents, incase she wasn't here when they got home.

_Mom and Dad, gone out with Blair for the night. I miss you. See you later tonight, or tomorrow. Love, Serena. xxx_

Serena left the apartment and into the elevator, pushing the first floor button and leaning back against the elevator wall. What if Blair knew about the note? Maybe Nate had told her, because they would be doing the whole honesty thing, and tell each other everything. Or maybe she knew, and she didn't care, because she knew that Serena would never break them up intentionally.

The elevator came to a hault as the doors opened. The pudgy, snobby rich woman named Claire Belafore was standing there waiting, a faux fur coat on her even though it was boiling hot outside, her wavy red hair damp with sweat.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Belafore," Serena said cheerfully as she walked out of the elevator. Claire just looked over Serena with a disgusted look, lifted her chin up high and walked through the doors.

"Uptight bitch," Serena mumbled under her breath, pulling Kiikii along as she walked through the doors of the building and outside. The burning hot sun poured onto Serena's tanned face, causing her to cover her eyes with her hand as she looked around. Everywhere she looked, people were fanning themselves and dripping with sweat, or drinking freezing cold drinks to cool down. Groups of girls in denim shorts, flip flops and spaghetti strap tank tops with their Gucci sunglasses flew past Serena, their skin glistening with sweat. Boys were listening to their iPod's, walking around shirtless with board shorts and Converse, their abs glistening with sweat aswell. Serena loved the summer; she had a chance to stare at all the hot boys she wanted, as long as she was single.

Which usually was the situation for Serena.

Serena lead Kiikii down the street, past groups of adorable boys, who froze to check her out as she passed. Serena was so used to it, she just did her usual smile back at them with those eyes that said I-know-I'm-hot-so-come-and-get-me-already.

That's when Serena passed by the Plaza Hotel, the one Nate and Blair were at as we speak. She stopped to let Kiikii smell the grass as she looked up at the tall building, squinting to see if she could make out Nate or Blair, even though it was probably impossible, since the building was so large and cast long shadows against the ground. Kiikii started to move again, causing Serena to stumble a little and follow, her eyes still fixed up at the Plaza Hotel. Kiikii immediately started to bark.

"Shut up, Kiikii," Serena said, her eyes still gazing up at the tall hotel. Maybe she should go visit them, just to see if Blair was mad at her, and appologise for the note she wrote to Nate, because it was all just a drunken mistake. Then, her and Blair would be best friends again, and Serena wouldn't have feelings for Nate or anyone else Blair had dated. It would be perfect. They would all go to Yale and live happily ever aft--

"Hey!" a male voice interruped Serena's thoughts, as well as a strong, firm body walking into hers. Serena stumbled back and fell upon the grass, Kiikii barking at the person she had run into, the dog's leash wrapped around her ankles. Serena groaned and blinked, squinting from the bright sunlight. A tall dark figure covered the sun from her, leaning over her. The shaped looked just like Nate's, only his hair wasn't wavy, but kind of scruffy. Serena closed her eyes, thinking she was dreaming.

"Are you alright?" the male voice asked her in a sexy, husky tone. Serena looked up again and saw the face of an extremely sexy man, with a strong bone structure and tanned face, his eyes a sparkling blue and his hair light brown with black lowlights, flaked with blonde from the sun. He had a white button-up shirt on, rolled up to his elbows and hanging open so Serena could see his incredible, glistening abs. His shorts were denim and cut off at the knees, and unlike most of the boys she'd seen that day, he was wearing designer sandals.

A very James Bond meets cute surfer boy outfit.

"I'm fine," Serena said, lifting up onto her elbows. When she did this, she realised her face was only three inches away from the mystery man's. He was the most gorgeous thing she'd ever seen. His lips were smooth, his shoulders were broad, and he had the cutest little dimple when he smiled at her. Serena blushed, something she rarely did, and allowed the gorgeous boy to lift her to the ground, Kiikii's leash still wrapped around her ankles.

"I'm sorry, I was just kind of zoned out," she apologized, moving a strand of hair away from her face and leaning over to unwrap the leash, _accidentally_ giving him a very graphic view of cleavage.

Nothing like that is _accidental_, S.

"Oh, nah, it was my fault really," the boy said, sneaking a look down her shirt. Serena stood up and tossed her hair back, picking Kiikii up in her arms. The boy smiled and ran his fingers over the small dog's head.

"And who's this adorable little thing?" he said, rubbing just behind the dog's ears.

"Her name's Kiikii," Serena announced.

"Actually, I was talking about you," the boy corrected, grinning playfully and crossing his arms over his chest. Serena blushed even harder, looking down at Kiikii and running her fingers through her soft brown fur. Since when had _Serena_ ever been so nervous with a boy? This wasn't like her at all. She was the confident one, the one that could talk to a boy and never turn a shade of pink. But, for some reason, this one was different.

"I'm Serena," she announced, finally sounding more confident as the words escape her lips.

"That sounds oddly familiar. Any chance you're related to Erik van der Woodsen?" the boy asked, sliding his hands into his short pockets.

Serena cocked an eyebrow and nodded. "Actually, Erik's my brother," she said. The boy looked shock, studying Serena's structure, from her tiny pedicured toenails to her golden blonde hair.

"I knew you looked familiar. I'm Erik's old friend, Tyson. We went to St. Jude's together until we left for different colleges. I went to Yale," Tyson explained. Serena froze. Was he talking about Tyson Starling? The cute yet geeky boy Erik used to hang around with until eleventh grade?

"Tyson Starling? Really? Wow, you look so.." Serena paused to scan her eyes up and down his body, licking her lips hungrily. "Different."

"Yeah, well, during grade twelve and all through college, I've been working out a lot, and eating a lot healthier. I also went to the Bahama's during ever summer since grade twelve. I used to be such a nerd back at St. Jude's," he said with a chuckle. Serena nodded and smiled, setting Kiikii back on the grass.

"Well, it's really done good for you," Serena said boldly, crossing one foot over the other and giving him an innocent look she knew worked on any guy. Tyson smiled and glanced over Serena again.

"You've really.. grown," he said, staring from her chest to the top of her hair. Serena smiled and glanced at her watch. It read 3:34.

"Oh god, I really have to go. I'm going shopping with Blair," she said, suddenly realising he probably had no idea who Blair was.

"Oh, well, alright then." Tyson stepped forward and gently pushed back Serena's hair with his hands, tucking it behind her ears. "But, can I call you?" he whispered into her ear. Serena held herself back from kissing him right then and there. Instead, she reached into Tyson's pocket. Sure enough, his cell phone slipped out; a white Razr, similar to the one Nate had. She entered her number into the phone book and added a little heart from the emoticon list.

"Call me any time," she said happily, turning on her heel. Tyson gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at him, gazing into her eyes and leaning forward slightly. Serena turned her head just in time so Tyson's lips fell just on the skin next to her own lips. She closed her eyes, wanting to kiss him back, but opened them again as she felt his firm arms pull away from her waist.

"See you soon, I hope," he said, waving goodbye and turning around, heading back the way he was coming. Serena watched his back get smaller before hooking her wrist back into the hole of Kiikii's leash, turning back to head home. She had just met the hottest boy ever, who was so close to her she could float away and die. And whenever he did ask her out, she'd make it worth his while.

Oh, I'm sure she'd make it worth his while alright.


	5. Disclaimer II

_Disclaimer: All the real names, people, and events have been altered or abbreviated to protect the innocent. Namely, me._

**hey people!**

Only one more glorious week of summer before we have to start packing our bags and heading off to college. Won't it be sweet to go to the train station, and see thousands of other teenagers in their blue and gold Yale ties and bulky Brown sweaters? Make sure to keep a close eye on me, since I'll be someone going to check out the action. Not because I'm heading off to college, oh no; I want to catch the latest dirt on our loyal **S **and **B**, of course! So you know what that means don't you? That means one week left of summer; one week left to get completely wasted out of your head and party until you can't walk any more in your tiny little kitten heels. One week to have sex with your boyfriend or girlfriend until you both depart into different colleges. That is, if you're going to separate colleges.

And, obviously, I already have the latest gossip on your two favourite girls in Manhattan.

**Your email**

**Q: **Dear GG,

I heard that **S** was seen in Central Park flirting with a really adorable-looking boy with her dog. Is there going to be a last-minute summer fling between the two, or was it just clumsy **S** running into someone again?

SlySpy

**A:** Dear SlySpy,

Nothing's going to be revealed yet; you'll just have to read ahead to find out. ;)

GG

**Sightings**

**B **grinning like an idiot as she strolled out of the Plaza Hotel with her hair a little messier than usual. Hmm, sex will usually give you that electricity-shock look. **N** coming out of the Plaza ten minutes afterwards and giving a high-five to a tall, lanky boy with a bag of green leaves in his hand. Sex, drugs and rock & roll! **S** smiling happily as she made her way over to Bloomindales with her dog clutched tightly under her arm. **V **and** D** rushing down First Avenue, cheeks rosy from kissing and hands eagerly touching each other. Someone's a little feisty.

You know you love me,

**gossip girl**


End file.
